


The Line of Girion

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Sex Slave, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid of Girion was born with a mark branding her as belonging to the line of Durin. When she comes of age, she will take her place as their sex slave. She has accepted her place in life, but it terrifies her. She does not realize that the line of Durin have long memories. And they remember when the race of Men were not slaves. And when the line of Girion stood amongst the rulers of Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_There was once a time when the race of Men were held in as much pristine as the races of Elves and Dwarves. When war broke out a millenia ago, the short-lived race of Men found themselves dwindling and soon only the weak remained. Seeing an advantage, they were enslaved for the sexual desires of the Elves and Dwarves, particularly the darker members of those races who saw the Men as inferior due to their shorter life spans._

_Generations passed and soon Men did not remember their prestige, their freedom. Many were branded magically and soon those brands turned to marks of ownership that the race of Men were born with. It marked who they were destined to be the slave of. Some did not have them, others did._

_The time has come where the rite of passage for Men must take a turn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story idea came from, but it's been demanding I write it. This is a major alternate universe. I have no idea how often this will be updated, as I have had a horrible case of writer's block of late and I need to update/finish Porté Danse, Slow Courtship, and The Love of a Great King. However, I will be working on this slowly but surely.
> 
> This story will eventually contain a lot of graphic sex scenes. Tags and pairings will be added/updated as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If I'm a pagan of the good times_   
>  _My lover's the sunlight_   
>  _To keep the Goddess on my side_   
>  _She demands a sacrifice_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sigrid arrives at the mountain.

A legend lived that the race of Men were once a free race, like the races of Dwarves and Elves. In this legend, it is said that those from the House of Girion ruled. It is said that when the race of Men fell into sexual servitude, that those of the House of Girion were bred for the sole purpose of being the sexual servants of only the highest of Dwarven and Elvish lords. However, most of the highest of these lords were often times the cruelest.

Every one hundred years, a single member of the House of Girion was born with the brand of the House of Durin or the House of Greenwood. No one knew what to make of the father and daughter who were both born with the House of Durin branded into their skin, while the son of the father was born with the House of Greenwood symbol upon his skin. Never in history had one family been branded in such a way. No one truly knew what to make of the rare third child born to the father who had no brand at all. Many believed her cursed, for with her birth brought the death of the mother, who had been branded with the sigil of Iron Hills. No one dared separate the child from father and siblings. Not until the day came when the eldest girl was told it was her time to take her place where she belonged.

## ලිංගික සංසර්ගය

Sigrid of Girion sat stoically in the wagon that carried her and the rest of the slaves to the mountain. Despite her dirty appearance, she sat with all of the grace of a queen. No one knew where she got such poise, not when the rest of the men and women she shared the wagon with were pitiful at best. She refused to give any dwarf an indication of the fear she felt at being delivered into the hands of the royal line of Durin.

Despite their name, the dwarves were anything but. Perhaps at one time, they had been the short stocky race people had once said they were, but as time had passed, evolution had worked in their favor. Many were varying heights such as the race of Men were. A few were still shorter in stature, but she knew those who she was destined to warm the beds of were not.

The Line of Durin were a rare line. As a little girl she had been fascinated by the royal line when they had occasionally come to the slave city of Dale to look at those there. The king was tall, taller than even her Da, with long raven colored hair, pale blue eyes, a sharp nose, and sturdy in frame. His nephews, the Crowned Prince and his younger brother, were not quite as tall, but they were by no means short. Where the King and the second Prince were dark, the Crowned Prince was fair. Long golden hair, his eyes were the same shade of blue as his uncle, though she remember a mischievous twinkle. A twinkle mirrored in his darker brother’s dark eyes. Before the reality of her world had slammed into her, Sigrid had once upon a time dreamed that she would be rescued by the princes and released from her fate in life.

Now here she sat, preparing to enter the mountain where she was meant to be the sex slave of the princes and their uncle king. Tightening her jaw, she interlocked her fingers tightly, digging her nails into her hands. She would give no satisfaction to the line of Durin of seeing her fear and trepidation. She was not a virgin, physically. That was a piece of flesh that they rid all female slaves of as quickly as they possibly could. It wouldn’t do for the slave owners to sully their cocks with virginal blood. She had heard horror stories of girls who had been forced to keep that hymnal thread because of the cruelties of their masters. Inflicting pain upon them and seeing them bleed once they were speared.

Sigrid had been removed of that bit of messiness when she turned thirteen summers. She had been informed by her handlers that the line of Durin did not want her to experience discomfort during her first time. She knew the supposed pleasures that sex was to bring, but she never believed that any of the dwarf or elf lords would care what their slaves felt. The fact that her body would be used by three dwarves at any given time meant that she would be lucky to live to see thirty summers. She had received word of another slave that had been in her creche growing up had died recently after being used too many times by a single dwarf lord. She couldn’t even imagine what she would go through being used by three of them.

Her head jerked up and her face shuttered as the wagon came to a stop. There was a line of dwarves standing and waiting for the slaves. Some of the males had hungry looks as they took in the girls arriving as their slaves, some of the females had the same looks but were a bit more discreet. The king and his nephews were not amongst those waiting. There was, however, a very well dressed dwarrowdam standing off to the side, looking directly at her. Sigrid adjusted the tattered shift she wore, hoping that the distinct mark that denoted her as a slave of the line of Durin was not visible. 

The ‘dam said nothing as the slaves were unloaded, Sigrid being amongst the last. She stood to the back, noting how the ‘dam did not move closer yet. She seemed to be waiting for the crowd to dissipate before she finally stepped forward.

“You are Sigrid of Girion, aye?” the ‘dam asked her. Sigrid lifted a defiant chin, but said nothing. The ‘dam merely arched a brow. “I see. You will learn, my dear. Follow me.”

Turning on her heel, she did not wait for Sigrid, fully expecting the human slave to follow her. Sigrid, knowing her place, immediately began to follow the ‘dam. The woman was silent as she walked until they seemed to be alone in the vast stone hallways of the mountains.

“I will show you to the rooms designated for you,” the ‘dam said. “There is an ensuite bathroom for you to bathe in. A handmaid has been assigned to assist you with dressing and your hair. You will always look presentable in the mountain. A seamstress will be sent to measure you for clothing so that a wardrobe can be made for you. A single dress has been chosen for you until the wardrobe is made, which should only take a day.”

Sigrid frowned. She had not expected to be clothed in anything but a robe or a shift, but it sounded as if she was going to be given a full set of wardrobe. “Of course,” she finally said. “I would not want to be an embarrassment to the line of Durin.”

The ‘dam paused, turning to look at Sigrid. Her eyes narrowed slightly but instead of speaking, she turned back to leading Sigrid to the suite of rooms she had been given. She opened the doors, stepping inside to lead Sigrid in. As Sigrid stepped into the room and looked around, she had to admit she was shocked. Decorated as if she was someone of importance, furs draped here and there. She noted a total of four doors in her room at different areas. One door was obviously the bathroom that the ‘dam had spoke of. She guessed that the other doors led to the suites of those she was enslaved to.

“Am I to entertain them here then?” Sigrid asked. “Since my rooms are so… fancy.”

The ‘dam eyed Sigrid once again, arching a brow. “Perhaps occasionally, but the likelihood is more that they will request you come to their rooms to be with them. That will be discussed later when you meet with them.” The ‘dam was quiet a moment before she spoke. “If you have preconceived notions about the king and the princes, I suggest you set them aside. Whatever expectations you have from rumors you have heard amongst the other slaves, you will soon learn that the line of Durin is different.”

“I’m still a slave,” Sigrid snapped. The only response she received from the ‘dam was a soft huff and an almost knowing smile. The ‘dam made a motion to the door where the bathrooms were with her hand before turning and leaving Sigrid alone. Sigrid stood in the middle of the room a moment. She sighed heavily, covering her face with her hands, feeling bone weary. She felt far older than her twenty-one summers. It had been six summers since she had last seen her father, almost three summers since she had seen her brother or sister. Why she thought of them so much now, she did not know why. Glancing at the time piece on the stone mantle, she noted she should take advantage of the bathroom. 

She walked into the room, seeing that a hot bath had already been drawn. She could smell the soft aroma of various oils that had been added to the water. Stripping out of the shredded scraps of cloth that were supposed to double as clothing, she stepped into the deep stone tub, groaning softly at the hot water that swirled around her legs. Already seeing the grime sliding from her skin, she picked up the nearby sponge and began to wash her body.

Relishing in the warm, fragrant water, Sigrid took her time washing her body and her long dark gold locks. As she began washing the grime from her hair, the darkness faded into the natural dark blonde that was rarely seen. Rinsing herself off, she sighed a little as she realized she should get out and let the dirty water drain. The warmth was too inviting, but she rose and lifted the nearby pitcher to pour it over her head, rinsing her body off one last time.

Taking the large fluffy towels that had been left for her, she wrapped them around her form. Walking towards the large bed, she marveled at the sumptuous mattress and the furs that covered the bed. Crawling onto the bed, she let her body succumb to the exhaustion she felt.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Well, I know there can come fire from the sky_   
>  _To refine the purest of kings_   
>  _And even though_   
>  _I know this fire brings me pain_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sigrid meets the line of Durin.

Sigrid was disoriented as she woke, not understanding the softness beneath her. When she blinked and saw the grandeur around her, she at first thought she was in some sort of dream. All too quickly, reality sank in and she remembered who she was and where she was. Sighing, she rose and paused, noting a dress laid out that had not been there before. She could also hear movement in the ensuite bathroom. She was able to lift the furs to her chest before a dwarrowdam walked into the room. Thankfully not the one that had escorted her to her rooms.

“Good,” the dwarrowdam said. “You are awake. You have just enough time to dress and have your measurements taken before you are to be escorted to the pits.”

Sigrid’s heart slammed into her chest. “The.. pits?” That didn’t sound like somewhere she wanted to be led, not if it meant she would be put on display or imprisoned.

“Aye,” the dwarrowdam said, opening a vanity with a mirror and pulling out a silver brush and comb. “His Majesty and the princes are training with the royal guard in the pits as per their normal routine. They wish to meet you so I have been instructed by the princess to bring you there.”

Sigrid’s forehead puckered, but she rose obediently when the ‘dam walked over and gripped her wrist. It was a gentle grip, which Sigrid felt was unusual, but being the compliant slave, she walked with the ‘dam all the same. However, her mind was on this princess. What princess? She was unaware of either of the princes marrying, so why would… Realization hit her that the princess being referred to was the mother of the two princes and the sister to King Thorin. She did wonder why the princess would be remotely interested in her and giving instructions on how she was to be introduced. Unless she was simply relaying what the king and princes wanted.

“Please sit,” the ‘dam said, drawing Sigrid out of her thoughts. Wondering at the polite tone, the woman sat and the ‘dam picked up the brush to begin brushing Sigrid’s hair.

“Wait,” Sigrid said. “I can do--.”

“My name is Ylva,” the ‘dam said. “I am your handmaid should you need anything. Which includes things such as this.”

“A hand… I’m a slave, not some royal dignitary,” Sigrid said. She felt Ylva’s hands pause their brushing motion. She lifted her eyes to see the dwarrowdam staring at her.

“That is a word that the line of Durin will not hear you call yourself,” she said. “Consort, companion, if you wish, but you are not just a slave. Not anymore.”

“Right,” Sigrid said, sarcasm filling her voice. “Because I am not simply a body they will be rutting against whenever they wish it.”

“If that were the case,” Ylva said, tugging through Sigrid’s locks once more. “You would have been taken straight to them, given no chance to bathe or rest. Nor given such rooms as you have now. However, what I say will not convince you. Hear it from them for yourself.”

“They will say anything to get what they-- ah!” Sigrid’s head snapped back as Ylva yanked her hair.

“Listen to them,” she said with a hard tone. “I do not envy the lives that the race of Men have, but not everyone is as cruel as so many are made out to be. The king and his nephews are amongst those. You owe yourself to listen and stop judging at the drop of a pin.”

“Fine,” Sigrid said through clenched teeth. Ylva released the harsh hold and resumed brushing the long dark gold locks. Fuming still from how she was treated, allowing herself to so freely speak to the dwarrowdam that outranked her, she simply stared at their reflections as Ylva braided and twisted the hair at the crown of her head, leaving the rest loose.

“Come,” Ylva said, stepping back. She turned and picked up the gown that had been laid out. Expecting a sheer or almost sheer piece of fabric, she was surprised that it was a simple yet elegant gown of soft silk in a deep royal blue color. Silver ropes twisted around the waist to cinch it close. The bodice was fitted enough to create a corseted look. Ylva had just finished ensuring the dress fit perfectly when a knock sounded. Walking to the door, she opened it to reveal a flashily dressed dwarrow with white hair braided into intricate patterns with another, younger, dwarrow that was dressed almost as flashily, his sandy brown hair almost as intricately braided.

“Hoved Dori, Lærling Onar,” Ylva said, curtseying. “The gemal is ready for you.”

“Good, good,” Dori said, hurrying into the room in a flurry of colors. Immediately walking over to Sigrid and circling her. She stood stock still as the dwarrow hummed and tutted. She heard a jangle of rings as Dori fluttered his fingers for the other dwarrow. Both were shorter in stature, more befitting of their racial name, but still not as short as one would think dwarves should be.

“My dear, the ideas I have for you,” Dori tutted as he urged her to stand even more still than she already was. He fluttered around her, taking note of every curve and line of her body as Onar began taking every measurement imaginable. Short of being asked to strip completely nude to allow them to see every inch of her, even down to ensure that her dark blonde locks were natural in color, the two dwarrows knew every part of Sigrid’s body.

“What colors do you think, Hoved?” Onar asked, taking a final measurement of Sigrid’s feet.

“Every color imaginable, but she will look best in jewel tones,” Dori said. “Oh yes. The colors of Durin will look resplendent on her. Yes, yes. I must find the colors of Girion once more. She must have those as well. Come, Onar. We have much work to do with the weavers and gemsters.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you,” Dori said, flourishing a bow at Sigrid that Onar was quick to mimic. They were another whirlwind of color as they hurried out of Sigrid’s suite to head off to parts unknown to her.

Sigrid looked at Ylva. “Why would the line of Girion have colors and why would it matter to find them?” she questioned. “And why would I be put into the colors of Durin?”

“Because it is what his Majesty wishes,” Ylva said. “You are the gemal of the line of Durin. It is only fitting that you wear the colors of Durin. And you are of the line of Girion, which means that you will wear the colors of your family as well if the King, princes, and Dori have any say.”

“What the hell is a gemal?” Sigrid asked.

Ylva merely gave her a soft smile. “You will find out soon,” she said. “Come. I am to take you to the king and the princes.”

Sigrid had to grit her teeth, but knowing her place, she fell into step behind Ylva as the dwarrowdam led her out of the suite. She tried to memorize the path they took in case she was ever left alone, though she highly doubted that. No slave was ever left to wander any of their surroundings without a proper escort, in case they attempted to escape.

She could hear the clang of metal on metal and the good natured shouts of male voices as they drew closer to the pits that Ylva told Sigrid about. Following the dwarrowdam down the pathway, she could see the shine of the sun and could smell the scent of grass. Stepping out of the mountain, Sigrid was surprised to find that the pits that she thought would be a prison were just as Ylva had stated that they were. 

Training pits for the royal line of Durin, and apparently the royal guards as well. 

The pit was a huge round area that was partitioned into three areas. One for sword fighting training, one for archery training, and one for unarmed combat training and sparring. It was in this section of the pit where Sigrid got her first view of the line of Durin since she was a child.

All three were bare chested, skin glistening in the sun. It was apparent they had been sparring for a bit, muscles shifting beneath their skin. Thorin, despite being older than his two nephews by at least sixty years, was well-muscled and trim. His long dark hair had streaks of silver in the tresses, but it didn’t take away from his attractiveness. His beard was neatly trimmed, unlike some of the dwarrows she had seen in the mountain. What caught her was his eyes, as they did when she had been a little girl. Ice blue and obviously sharp as any raven that flew from the mountain. Watching him spar with the princes was almost poetry in motion.

Shifting her gaze, Sigrid studied the youngest of the Durin line first. Hair as dark as his uncle’s, it was not nearly as long. Pulled halfway back, he had a carefree movement that his uncle seemed to lack. Just as well-muscled, though a bit more lean than bulky, he had the same physique as those dwarrows practicing in the archery pit. Still quite a bit bulkier than most men she had ever seen, but not nearly as so as his uncle or even his brother. He also had stubble rather than a beard, unusual for a dwarrow.

Finally her gaze fell on the Crowned Prince. He had odd mustache braids that twitched as his lips tugged up into a smile as he provoked his uncle as they sparred. Each time he smiled, dimples formed on his cheeks, making him look even more light-hearted than before. Coupled with the same ice eyes of his uncle, he was a certainly a sight to behold. All three of them were. She noted that Fíli’s golden hair, a few shades lighter than her own, was pulled back as his brother’s was, except he had two braids over each ear. She wondered if they had any sort of meaning, just as she wondered if the two that Thorin wore meant anything.

Thorin noticed her first. Stepping back to indicate their sparring was done, Fíli and Kíli also paused, glancing in her direction. Neither moved while Thorin reached for a loose tunic and pulled it on over his head. He took two steps up out of the pit to stop in front of Sigrid. She immediately began to sink to her knees, but Ylva caught her arm to stop her. Giving her a strange look when the dwarrowdam shot her a warning glance, she looked to the King. The only way she could truly describe the look on his face was that he was amused.

“Curtsy,” Ylva whispered into her ear. “Do not kneel.”

“Slaves kneel,” Sigrid murmured back. She felt a sudden chill from Thorin and his nephews. Glancing at them, she noted that they were not happy. _Great. I have already pissed them off_ , she thought to herself.

“Ylva did not explain to you that you are not to be called a slave?” Thorin questioned, his voice so deep that it sent chills up her spine.

“She did,” Sigrid said. “But I do not understand why. It is who I am.”

“No,” Thorin said. “You are the royal gemal.”

“And what is a gemal?” Sigrid asked. “Another word for--.” She grunted painfully as Ylva pinched her side. She gave the dwarrowdam a dirty look, despite knowing she could be punished for doing so.

“Ylva,” Thorin chided. He focused his attentions on Sigrid. “Gemal means consort.”

“A consort means respect,” Sigrid said. “A consort is someone who has freedom, who has rights. I am of the race of--.”

“Stop,” Thorin said. “I know what race you are from. It does not change who you are now.” Crossing his arms over his barrel chest, he eyed Sigrid a moment. “It will take time for you to realize that we mean what we say.”

“Forgive me, your Majesty, if I do not believe much of what you say,” Sigrid said, her ire rising. She had enough of being coddled and being told false promises when the truth of her situation was that she was a slave. “I do not believe much of what anyone says, not since they took my father away from me or my siblings. I had hoped that eventually I would be reunited with my father once I was sent here, but obviously he is going to be kept apart from me.”

Thorin’s arms fell away, a frown furrowing his brow. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“My father,” Sigrid said. “Bard of Girion. Like me, he was born with the mark of the House of Durin.”

“Your father does?” Thorin asked. “What of your siblings?”

“My brother…” Sigrid clenched her hands. “I knew that being marked for the House of Durin that I would never see him again. For he was born with the mark of the House of Greenwood.” She saw Fíli and Kíli stiffened, though it did not surprise her. It was no secret that the Houses of Durin and Greenwood despised one another.

“The other sibling?” Thorin asked, his voice far gentler than Sigrid had expected. It confused her all the more that this dwarrow, whom she was enslaved to, seemed to care more about asking her about her family than taking her to his bed as was his right.

“A sister,” she said. “But I have no idea where she was taken. She was unmarked upon birth.” Sigrid frowned before she had to shake her head. “I did not come here to discuss my family. I came here to be introduced to my mas-- ow!” She spun and glared at Ylva for pinching her side again. “Stop damaging the goods!”

“Ylva, please take her back to her suite,” Thorin said. “And please try not to harm her any further.”

“Take me… what the hell is going on?” Sigrid demanded. “Why are no demands being made of me?”

Thorin eyed her a moment. He would be lying if he didn’t want to take her now. Glancing at his nephews, he could see the same in their eyes. However, they needed to get her to trust them first. He took a longer look at his heirs, seeing them each nod at him. Turning back to Sigrid, he walked up to her. He paused as he reached to touch her cheek noting her flinch as he did so. It made his blood boil to think that her first instinct was to shy away from his touch or his nephews’ touches when the time came. As the King, he had every right to claim Sigrid for himself first, or even solely without consideration to them. However, they all knew that Sigrid was more to each of them than just to any one of them.

“Demands will never be made of you,” Thorin said. “Requests, yes. And I request your company tonight for myself.”

 _Request. Right_ , Sigrid thought to herself. Call it what they wanted to, it was still the same in her mind. She was here for one reason and one alone. To service the King and his heirs.

“Very well, your Majesty,” Sigrid said. “I will see you tonight.” Stepping back, she curtsied shakily. Ylva did the same, with more grace than Sigrid, and led the young woman out of the pits.

Taking the few steps to stand beside their uncle, Fíli and Kíli watched as Sigrid left. A shadow emerged from nearby, a familiar sight to Sigrid had she seen her. The same dwarrowdam that had escorted her to her suite. Dís of Durin glanced at her brother and sons.

“Her father has the mark of Durin and her brother the mark of Greenwood?” Dís questioned.

“And a sister who is unmarked,” Thorin said.

“What does it all mean?” Kíli asked. 

“It means that we need to find her sister,” Thorin said. “And we need to find her father.” Glancing at his sister, Thorin saw the determination in her pale eyes. “Do you think Frerin can help?”

“Could he be with Uncle Frerin?” Fíli asked.

“No,” Dís said. “It most likely means he is meant for me and Frerin. Frerin would never deny me access to him if that is the case. And knowing the prophecy as he does, Frerin would have told us one marked with the House of Durin was found in Moria.”

“Kíli, see if you have any contacts that might be able to discover how her brother is doing in Mirkwood,” Thorin said. “Despite the animosity with Thranduil, we can only hope he will heed the prophecy as well.”

“What if Thranduil is not the one he is with?” Kíli asked. It could be anyone in the House of Greenwood he is destined for.”

“I know,” Thorin said. “But we still need to discover if he is safe and if he is so marked, it is possible Thranduil has ensured he stays close to keep him safe.”

“Or to break him,” Dís said with a sneer. She had no love for the Mirkwood King, not after losing her husband, Finn, in the last conflict between elves and dwarves. It had been the last one before murmurings of the prophecy had started to grow once more.

“That is what we need to find out,” Thorin said, resting a hand on his sister’s shoulder. Looking at Kíli, he spoke again. “See what you can find out, sister-son.”

“And you?” Fíli asked.

“I will focus on Sigrid,” Thorin said. “Tonight the plan is to seduce her and show her that she is more than just a slave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planted the seeds of the plot within the story that will surround the sex. Start of the sex in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_   
>  _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_   
>  _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_   
>  _Keep watching over Durin's son_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thorin seduces Sigrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long updating for any of my stories has been. I've been focusing a lot on school right now and I am in the last weeks of this semester, so that means lots of final projects and what not, plus work related stuff.
> 
> Lyrics to " _I See Fire_ " just seemed appropriate for this chapter.
> 
> This chapter is nothing but pure smut.

Sigrid felt her muscles tightening with each moment that passed as she looked to the door that led into the king’s suite of rooms. Despite the physical piece of flesh having been removed so long ago, Sigrid was a virgin. Tonight that would change. She was terrified. She had heard horror stories, had seen how some of the slaves had been used to prepare them for their lords before being taken away. She didn’t want that to happen to her. And on top of that, the sterility brew she was to take hadn’t been made and brought to her. She knew that she would be fine, as she had been given the brew before arriving at the mountain, but she had thought she would have had to take it before giving herself to the king.

She looked over, noticing one of the doors cracked open. Her invitation to enter. Taking a deep breath, clutching the sheer robe over the lingerie she had put on. She had considered simply walking in nude, but Ylva had convinced her that wearing the provided lingerie and robe would be better. Now as she stood there waiting, she realized that it was better. She felt less vulnerable than she would have if she had been completely nude. Especially when she stepped into Thorin’s suite and saw him standing near the full length window in a pair of leather trousers and a loose shirt. 

As he turned, the fading light from outside slashing across him, she realized just how much of an enticing figure he cut. His long dark hair hung loose down his back and when he turned, she noticed that the shirt he wore was completely unbuttoned, revealing a muscular chest and abdomen. The thick cords of muscles shifted beneath his skin as he fully turned and began to walk towards her.

“I had wine brought up and some food,” Thorin said, his deep voice washing over Sigrid’s senses. She had to wonder if he knew what his voice did to the libido. It only ramped up her nerves further.

“I… my brew was not in my room…” she said quietly, twisting her hands.

“When you were sent, we informed them to stop giving you that brew,” Thorin said. “Óin is instructed to give you a less strong brew. It’ll prevent pregnancy, but it will not suppress your cycle.”

“But that means I’ll start to bleed,” Sigrid said, her brow furrowing.

“I know,” Thorin said, reaching for her hands. He untangled her grip, feeling how cold her fingers were. “Óin said your first cycle will be quite painful and probably longer since it’s been suppressed for so long. He also said it’ll be anywhere from a week or two after you’ve started taking the new brew. When you start to feel it coming and while you are going through your cycle, you have no obligations to us unless you want our company to give you a massage or keep you warm in your rooms. If you wish for us to leave you alone during your monthly time, we will understand. Do not be surprised, however, if we leave you gifts to make you feel better.”

“But… why?” Sigrid asked quietly. “That is quite unusual, your Majesty. To take time away from you and the princes that can be used for sex.”

Thorin drew her closer, letting his large hands engulf hers. He started to rub her skin to warm her. “First, when we are in private like this, even when around my nephews and sister, I am not the king. I am not your majesty. I am Thorin. Especially in these rooms and your rooms, though I will never enter those without your express permission, unless you are in danger. The same is true with Fíli and Kíli. Second, despite what you think, we do not intend to use you as nothing more than a body for sex. Yes, we will want to make love to you, to bring you to pleasure as we find our own, but you are not just a body to rut against.”

“You can’t mean…” She paused when Thorin pressed a thick finger to her lips.

“You have had it ingrained into you that you have one purpose,” he said quietly. “But it is different here. In these walls, when we are together, you are my equal. I am your King now, but in these rooms, you are my consort. My gemal. You are simply Sigrid and I am simply Thorin. I know you do not believe me right now, but I plan on doing everything possible to show you I mean it and that you can trust me.”

Lifting her hands to his lips, he brushed his mouth over her knuckles, watching her face. Her pupils dilated a bit and her lips parted to let out a breath. He rested her hands against his chest, moving his own to her hips. He drew her closer, letting her feel the warmth of his body. He brushed a kiss over her forehead, then her temple. His lips caressed her cheek, kissing the corner of her mouth. He brushed his cheek against hers, urging her to lift her head. His mouth covered hers, gently coaxing her lips to part before his tongue moved forward to caress hers as he languidly kissed her. 

Sigrid was the first to pull back, pulling air into her lungs. Thorin rested their foreheads together, his fingers moving to tug at the belt of her robe. Sigrid’s hands shook against his chest, but he did not part her robe despite the belt falling to the floor around them. Her nipples were already tight, pressing against the light material of the robe and the lace of the short nightgown beneath.

“May I?” Thorin whispered, his fingers brushing the edges of the robe. Swallowing hard, Sigrid moved her head against his and he parted the robe to see the lace she wore beneath it. Her arms dropped and Thorin pushed the robe off of her. He could see that she wore nothing beneath the lace nightgown based on the shadows of her nipples and at the juncture of her thighs.

“I don’t know what to do,” Sigrid admitted, her cheeks flushing.

“I will show you,” Thorin said, drawing her towards the large, plush settee in his room. He pulled back from Sigrid, taking off his shirt before he sat down, drawing her close to him. He urged her to turn and sit between his thighs before he laid back and drew her against his chest. He could feel how stiff she was, even as his hands began to rub along her arms before lifting her hands. He caressed the flesh, pressing kisses to her ear.

“Did you ever touch yourself?” he whispered into her ear. “To learn the pleasures of your body?”

Sigrid shook her head, licking her lips. “It was forbidden,” she said. “They did not care if we knew what we felt as our bodies are just a vessel.”

Thorin had to tamp down the sheer anger that flew through him at the idea of how she had been treated. How all the race of Men were treated. He kept himself in control, because he didn’t want her to think he was angry with her. He wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure and safety when in his arms.

“Do you feel how hard I am for you?” Thorin asked Sigrid.

“Y… yes,” Sigrid whispered. She stiffened a bit when she felt Thorin’s fingers moving to the material of her nightgown.

“It will wait,” Thorin whispered. “Because I want you to know what it feels like to orgasm. To be dripping wet with need and practically begging for me to slide my cock into your warm depths.”

“I am for you to--,” Sigrid started, her words choked back when Thorin’s hand slid up and cupped her lace covered breast. His thumb brushed over her nipple and she was shocked to feel as if a small spark of electricity shot straight to her core.

“You do not understand,” Thorin said. “I want to feel you coming apart against my fingers, my tongue, my cock.” He pinched her nipple gently. “I want to hear you sob with pleasure, unable to hold back your cries as I bring you to orgasm after orgasm. I want your voice to fill this room with any sound you need to make as we make love. I want you to know what a woman is supposed to feel when being made love to. I want you to know what it is you enjoy so that you will be comfortable telling me what you want me to do. I want you to be comfortable asking me for sex instead of expecting me to request it from you. This is a give and take relationship, Sigrid. This isn’t just about me finding my sexual release in your body with no thought of your pleasure.”

Sigrid’s breathing was a bit more labored as she felt Thorin’s hands move to draw the edge of her nightgown up her thighs more. His calloused fingertips brushing against her upper thighs and hip bones.

“I want you to be able to tell me what you like,” Thorin whispered. His fingers moved closer to her core. “I want you to be able to tell me where you want me to touch you or that you want me to move faster, slower, harder.” He brushed his fingers against her feminine folds before parting them to tease her flesh.

“Your maj--,” Sigrid whimpered.

“Thorin,” he whispered, a finger sliding along her pussy, her body starting to grow slick as her arousal grew. “Say it. I want you to say my name.” He brushed a finger lightly over her clit.

“Thorin,” Sigrid’s voice was breathless as her fingers moved to clench against the cushion of the settee.

“Better,” Thorin whispered, his lips brushing along her ear as he shifted his hand to tease her folds more. He rubbed his finger along her folds before press his finger into her slightly. When she stiffened at the unfamiliar intrusion, he pulled back to simply rub against her. Occasionally he would brush against her clit, feeling her hips jerk in response. He took his cues from her, only pushing her a little further when he felt her relax. He drew the neckline of her nightgown down enough to release one full breast from the fabric, his free hand moving up to cup her breast and begin massaging. 

Sigrid’s head fell back, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to focus. The air was cool against her thighs that were growing more and more slick as Thorin’s fingers worked against her pussy, bringing her to a heightened sense of arousal. Her nipple was tight and aching as Thorin massaged her breast. She licked her lips, wishing she could formulate what it was she wanted. She knew that the limited touching he was doing against her wasn’t enough, she needed to feel more.

“More,” she finally managed to whimper.

“More what, love?” Thorin whispered, continuing to tease her folds and clit.

“I… I do not…” Sigrid’s thighs automatically parted more. It apparently was what Thorin had been waiting for, his hand shifting as he pushed a finger into her slick passage. Sigrid gasped, her hips automatically lifting towards the intrusion instead of retreating. She felt Thorin smile against her ear as he started moving his finger inside of her slowly. The sensations were unfamiliar to Sigrid, never having heard of such things before. Oh she had heard of fingers being slipped into the inner channels of women, or even into their asses, but she had never heard of how it felt beyond pain. She had overheard how some of the slaves had been taken, tested by their potential masters. She had overheard the screams of pain as they had been taken over and over again. This… this was not what she had imagined it would be like.

“You’re tense,” Thorin murmured against her ear.

“We’re not meant to feel pleasure,” Sigrid whimpered. “I do not know what I am…”

“Just feel,” Thorin whispered, his fingers moving against her folds. “Don’t fight it. Just let it flow through you.”

A soft whimper escaped Sigrid’s throat, her hips unconsciously rising to his touch. She could feel Thorin smiling against her ear, his fingers moving against her slowly.

“We should move this to the bed,” Thorin’s voice rumbled into her ear. She was too awash in whatever she was feeling to be remotely coherent, simply nodding to whatever he wanted. She wanted to protest when his fingers slipped away from her folds, but then he was helping her to her feet. She stumbled a bit, caught in his strong arms before he led her to the bed. Pausing her movements, Thorin pulled the fabric of her nightgown upwards before turning her in his arms. He lifted the fabric further and she obediently lifted her arms, allowing him to remove the silk and lace. She flushed to her chest, her nipples tight as his ice-colored gaze ran over her.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, his fingers, still wet from her core, brushed over her skin. Lowering his head, he pressed kisses to her neck before lifting her and placing her on the bed.

Sigrid sat up on her elbows when she noticed Thorin wasn’t joining her, instead watching as he unlaced the leather trousers and pushing them over his thick hips. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock, erect and heavy between his thighs. Her body had to stretch to fit his fingers, how in Mahal was she to stretch comfortably for _**that**_? Thorin’s hand circled her ankle, noting that her breathing had sped up with nerves. He brushed a thumb across her ankle bone, shaking his head.

“Do not look so worried,” he whispered. “Just let yourself feel.” Lowering his dark head, she gasped at the feel of his long hair brushing along her thighs as he pressed a kiss to the inner skin of her left knee. Her legs both tensed and spread for him as his lips pressed another kiss, this time higher on her inner thigh. She was preparing herself to lie back and let him settle himself between her thighs to slide into her, when a startled yelp, followed by soft moan slipped past her lips when she felt Thorin’s breath against her core before his tongue replaced it.

Sigrid’s knees came up slightly as Thorin cupped her beneath her buttocks and lifted her hips to his mouth, pressing against her more. He began to stroke her folds with his tongue, his beard teasing against her sensitive pussy. The fingers of her left hand tangled in the sheet beneath her, her other hand hesitating before sliding into the dark strands of his hair. Lifting his eyes, he smiled at her, almost as if he had gotten a treasure.

“That’s my girl,” he purred before he pressed his mouth against her once more. Sigrid’s lips parted as she felt Thorin’s tongue swirl around her clit, never touching the bundle of nerves directly. His mouth shifted and he slipped his tongue inside of her, stroking her inner walls with a lazy pace. Her fingers tightened a bit in his hair as she felt the tip of his tongue brush her g-spot, teasing her at a pleasure that she thought couldn’t exist. Suddenly he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her, twisting it back and forth, his fingers almost bruising in their grip on her back side. 

“Ahhh,” Sigrid moaned out, her head falling back. She collapsed onto the bed, her other hand finding Thorin’s hair along with the one already tangled in the dark locks. Her body began lifting her hips to his teasing tongue, moaning a bit more as he lapped at her. His tongue slipped inside of her once more, wiggling back and forth, creating a tremor to slip over her and she cried out as a small orgasm washed over her. His fingers loosened the grip on her back side and untangled her hands from his hair.

Feeling the wet path his lips left along her pelvis up along her belly, she knew he was getting closer to taking her properly. She was too turned on and too weak from the small orgasm she felt to care or be scared. She didn’t even protest as his lips sealed against hers. A moan slipped from her mouth to his at the taste of herself against him. It wasn’t unpleasant and she felt the wicked movements his tongue had just performed on her pussy within the confines of her mouth as they kissed.

Sigrid felt Thorin’s hips shift and he pulled his mouth away from hers. “Look at me,” he commanded softly. She had to force her eyes open, the lids heavy with the already experienced pleasure. He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I want to see your eyes as I slide into you,” he whispered.

Licking her lips, Sigrid nodded hesitantly. She felt the head of his cock nudging against her thigh before he shifted his hips and she felt him _**right there**_. Biting her lip, she curled her fingers around his biceps, her very core aching with need. Despite making her come with his tongue, her body suddenly demanded more and ached for more, a surprising feat to her. She never expected to want this as much as she did, but there was still a small amount of fear of how he was possibly going to fit inside of her.

“Relax, my love,” Thorin whispered. “I will be gentle.” She felt the muscles in his arms move as he kept his weight off of her and shifted against her. The head of his cock slipped into her and she felt her pussy stretch with his girth. True to his word, he was gentle, pausing occasionally to let her adjust to him. Tight as she was, her body welcomed him and soon her body was stretched and full with him. The feel of his body against hers was so different than what she expected. Hard muscle and overpowering heat, she felt incredibly tiny against him, yet he fit like a glove inside of her. She would ache in the morning, being her true first time, but she had no doubts that he would bring her even more pleasure than he already had.

“You all right?” he asked her, not moving his hips yet. Sigrid nodded, shifting her legs. A gasp escaped as she felt him slide a little deeper when she lifted her leg to rest at his hip. A small grin formed on Thorin’s lips, his beard still glistening with her essence.

“Let’s see if I can make that gasp louder,” he purred, pulling his hips back a little. His chest rumbled with a deep chuckle when Sigrid’s fingernails bit into his biceps as her body seemed to protest him pulling out of her, her pussy tightening as if to draw him back in. A soft sigh slipped past Sigrid’s lips when he slid back into her, fitting against her once more. Her leg tightened when he tried pulling back again, earning another deep chuckle from the King.

“Trust me, love,” Thorin whispered. “I will not leave you wanting or unsatisfied.” He rolled his hips, earning another sharp prick of her nails and a gasp. “I shall make the orgasm from my tongue feel like child’s play compared to the orgasm my cock will bring you.”

“Do you really think bringing up children at play is a good idea when we are so intimately joined?” Sigrid had to quip. The quip turned to loud gasp as Thorin chuckled and his hips pulled back more before sliding into her again. It was apparently the one gasp that Thorin needed to begin moving more inside of her.

Sigrid’s thighs seemed to part more and her legs instinctively wrapped around Thorin’s thick hips as he began to thrust more. Each each pull back of his hips, he pulled more out of her and it brought more pleasure as his cock drove home inside of her. She felt his thighs widen as he tucked his knees to give himself leverage before he was lifting himself off of her to grip her hips.

“Mahal,” Sigrid all but sobbed as Thorin began thrusting a little faster, pulling out of her almost completely before pushing into her once more. Her legs grew lax as they fell away from his lips, letting him do what he will. His strong arms shifted and he curled over her, his hips moving as he made noises that were a combination of growl and groan. Nipping at her collarbones, he finally gathered her close, her nipples rubbing against his chest as he thrust. 

Lifting her, Sigrid moaned even louder as she felt Thorin slipping even deeper inside of her as he sat them up, her legs straddling his thighs as he wrapped his arms around her to support her back.

“Hold onto me, love,” he whispered into her ear. Eyes squeezed shut, her lips parted, Sigrid did as she was told, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her fingers even slid into the long dark locks of his hair, her face pressing into his neck. Moans pressed forward, her breath hot against his skin as he moved his hands to her hips, urging her into a rocking motion in time with his own.

“Let me hear you, my pretty Sigrid,” Thorin whispered. “Let me hear your pleasure.” He thrust into her, grinning as she shuddered and moaned.

As Thorin started moving their hips faster, she felt every hard inch of him moving inside of her. He began to rotate his hips as he pulled her against him, the head of his cock hitting her g-spot over and over with each motion. Her nails scraped along his scalp and her head fell back as a loud moan fell from her throat. She felt his teeth scrape along the column her throat, his fingers gripping her hips even more. Once he knew she had the rhythm, his hands danced along her spine until they curled around her shoulders. His lips and tongue kissed and licked a trail along her throat to her chest before he pulled her shoulders back enough to latch onto one sensitive nipple. He began to tease the tight bud in time with the rotation of his hips.

“Oh Gods,” Sigrid moaned louder. “I… Thor… I….” Her body began to tremble, Thorin’s movements starting to speed up even more. Instead of giving her encouragement with his words, he did so with his actions as he suckled her harder, thrust deeper, and growled out his own pleasure.

Every single nerve ending was on fire for Sigrid and she was practically sobbing with pleasure, reaching for the release her body seemed to desperately crave. One final thrust of his cock and nip of his teeth on her nipple broke the strand that had been keeping Sigrid afloat. Her head fell back even further, the ends of her hair brushing along Thorin’s knees as she screamed out her pleasure, incoherent words slipping out of her mouth as she shook in his arms, her pussy pulsating and quivering around Thorin’s cock.

A few more thrusts, creating small aftershocks in Sigrid, had Thorin finding his own release with a loud groan and his face buried against her skin as his cock swelled and his seed coated her inner walls. He continued to move his hips, feeling hers doing the same, until he couldn’t thrust anymore. His breath hot against Sigrid’s skin, Thorin held her trembling body against his until he could get his shaking legs to cooperate. 

Carefully laying her back, he rolled to his side, their bodies still locked together. Pressing kisses to her face as she caught her breath, it took a moment before Thorin carefully slipped out of her body, groaning at the loss of her body around his. He stroked her damp hair, letting her catch her breath more, not speaking until her eyes managed to open and lock onto his.

“You all right?” he asked her quietly.

“Is… is it always like that?” she whispered, eyes wide.

A soft chuckle escaped Thorin, his fingers brushing her hair aside before trailing over her cheekbones and lips. “With the right person,” he said quietly. “Sometimes it is even more intense. Faster, slower, it depends on what you want.”

“More intense… how?” Sigrid asked.

Thorin smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her lips. “You will see,” he promised. He fit his mouth against hers once more when she parted her lips under his, asking for more. The kiss was lazy, lending so much promise to the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be?_  
>  I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me  
> I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push  
> I won't push you baby  
> So come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
> Stop beatin' round the bush
> 
>  
> 
> Kíli spends time with Sigrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. That is all.

Thorin had Sigrid one more night to himself before Kíli’s impatience got the best of him. He was surprised that his brother had not requested the lovely woman’s presence before him. Being the elder of the two princes, it was his right to request her before the youngest. Yet he had not, which Kíli took advantage of.

After walking with the woman after breakfast that morning, he reached for her hand, startling her. She looked at him with wide, but wary, eyes. She was still learning that the line of Durin was not going to bring her to harm and actually quite cherished her. Kíli lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

“I’d like to request time with you this evening,” he said. “Meet me in my rooms after supper?”

“Of course, your… I mean, Kíli,” Sigrid said. She couldn’t help but return the dark-haired prince’s dazzling smile. He pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles again before heading off to his duties. Ylva, who had been standing discreetly to the side, fell into step with Sigrid as they headed back to her suite.

Sigrid was still adjusting to what she would be doing with her time when she was not needed by the men. Ylva had insisted on teaching her small things to do, such as embroidering, even darning clothing items in a meticulous manner. What she hadn’t discovered until halfway through many of these lessons was that the clothing she was darning was that of the king and the princes.

Finally supper came and went, and Sigrid was preparing herself to go into Kíli’s rooms. She freshened up, slipping on a silk negligee in a soft rose color before padding over to the now ajar door that led into Kíli’s suites from her own.

She was surprised to find him half undressed, his dark hair wet as he scrubbed at it with a towel. He paused and turned to her, smiling sheepishly when he saw her. He tossed the towel to the hamper nearby before turning to face her more. He walked towards her and she took the time to admire his wiry frame and the differences she had noted when she saw him in the pits with his brother and uncle. 

Definitely leaner in frame than the other two, but very muscular all the same. Dark hair covered his chest and over his abdomen, disappearing beneath the soft leather trousers he wore, which were slung low on his hips. She could see the defined V of his pelvis, the soft leather molding to his already semi-erect cock. She unconsciously licked her lips. Kíli definitely took note, seeing his eyes darken as she looked at him.

Picking up two glasses of wine, he handed her one. She gratefully took a sip, trying to control the sudden need to feel his hands on her. Since learning the pleasures of sex, Sigrid found herself looking forward to what Thorin had taught her, but there was nervous anticipation humming through her over being with Kíli for the first time. She wondered if it would be just as pleasurable with him, or would she not enjoy it as much? Not that it mattered, she had one purpose, but since discovering that sex was enjoyable, she wanted to see what her limits were.

“Shall we go onto the terrace?” Kíli suggested, his voice husky. Sigrid inclined her head and walked with him to the terrace. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. The view from his suites in the mountain took her breath away as she looked over the expanse of land. Her windows, and those of the royal family, thankfully did not look out over the fields that faced Dale. Instead, they faced the side of the mountain closest to the lake, so all that could be seen was the far expanse of greens and blues, peppered with grays and darker greens, plus brown, from the terrain. It was a gorgeous sight to her.

Sigrid stood straighter when she felt Kíli’s hand touch her waist and she felt his warm breath against the skin of her shoulder near her neck. The scrape of his stubble against her skin had her half-gasping, half-moaning in surprise and need. Her fingers tightened on her wine goblet.

“I am trying to be patient,” Kíli whispered. “I know I must be, but since the moment I turned and saw you entering my room, I want nothing more than to bend you over and fuck you hard and deep.”

“I am yours to do with as you please,” Sigrid said, her heart hammering at the mere idea of what he said.

“I want you to want it,” Kíli said. “I want you to enjoy it.”

Remembering all she had been told by his uncle, and even by Ylva, Sigrid knew that she needed to be bold and needed to be vocal about her own desires, especially now as she grew into her sexual wants. 

It was hesitant, and her hand shook a bit, she set her wine goblet on the ledge of the terrace wall. She slowly lifted the back of her gown until she felt the leather of his breeches against the skin of her buttocks. She had to bite her lip at the sensation, as well as the way his fingers tightened on her hip. Moving her hand to take one of his, she drew his hand around her waist, beneath the material of the nightgown until their fingers could brush against the apex of her thighs.

“I have never been taking as you described,” she whispered, leaning her head back. “But feel how wet I am.” She gasped as his fingers shifted against her slit, catching her clit. “I want it.”

A shiver raced up her spine as Kíli growled softly, his hand still on her hip gripping even harder before letting go and moving between her ass and his trousers. After a moment, she felt the heavy weight of his cock resting against her asscheek.

“Put your hands on the terrace ledge,” Kíli said, removing his hand from between her thighs. Sigrid did as he bade her, resting her hands on the terrace’s ledge. She felt him shift her legs just a bit to a slightly wider stance before the head of his cock was rubbing against her folds. When he sank into her body, she whimpered and lowered her head to the ledge. She curled one arm beneath her head, the other extending until she could grip the outside edge of the ledge.

“Fuck,” Kíli whimpered, bending over her to rest his forehead against her back. “You okay?”

“So full,” Sigrid whimpered in pleasure. Her pussy contracted around him and she felt his fingers moving back to grip her hips. “Please, Kíli… fuck me…”

She never thought she would hear a whimper from a man’s throat, not like this, but she just had. She felt him straighten and gasped as he slid back before thrusting forward again. It took a few thrusts before Kíli began moving harder and faster, until the only sounds were their moans and skin slapping against skin.

“Oh Mahal,” Sigrid moaned, feeling that coil that signaled her impending orgasm began to tighten in her belly. She pushed herself up a bit on the ledge and pushed her hips back to meet Kíli’s thrusts. His arm moved around her to squeeze her cloth-clad breast, curling his back over hers as he moved against her. One of her hands curled back and slipped into his hair as she arched into his touch.

“So close,” she murmured. She shivered and got closer when Kíli nipped her ear, thrusting harder into her. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she cried out as she orgasmed, spasming around his length. She felt him slow and push into her deeply, hitting her g-spot each time.

“Let me taste you,” she said impulsively.

“Are you sure?” Kíli said. He groaned when she bumped her hips backwards, bottoming him out inside of her before pulling her hips away and turning. Immediately sinking to her knees, her hand wrapped around his length and began to stroke, using her own slick juices for lubrication.

“I’m sure,” Sigrid said before running her tongue over the head of his cock. A wicked smile formed when his head fell back, his throat convulsing as he swallowed. She watched his face, gauging his reaction as she moved her mouth over him, taking him down her throat. She felt his fingers slide into her hair as she began moving her head back and forth over him, moving her tongue against the underside of his length. 

“Close,” Kíli groaned, trying not to thrust his hips, letting her set the pace. His fingers tightened painfully in her hair when she took him so deep that the head of his cock hit the muscles at the back of her throat and she made a swallowing motion to tease him. He tried to pull out of her mouth, but felt her hand gripping his hip. With a groan, he shot his seed into her mouth, hearing her pulling back. He saw her swallow most of his seed, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. 

Kíli hauled Sigrid up and caught the back of her head before kissing her, his tongue slipping into her mouth immediately. He groaned at the taste of his seed still on her tongue. Picking her up, he kicked his trousers free and carried her back into his room. Sigrid knew she would be sore in the morning as the night promised to be vigorous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I had intended on having the first part of this chapter be smut with Kíli/Sigrid and the second part of this chapter be more plot related. I decided to move the plot related stuff to the next chapter because I didn't feel I had an easy transition from one scene to the next when it would be easier to transition to a new chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'll keep you company_   
>  _In one glorious harmony_   
>  _Waltzing with destiny forever_
> 
>  
> 
> _Dance me into the night_  
>  _Underneath the moon shining so bright_  
>  _Turning me into the light_
> 
>  
> 
> Sigrid finds herself taking a forced break as the Durins discuss the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slightly shorter chapter to move the plotline a little while there is a minor break from the smut.

It was almost a full two weeks in which Sigrid had spent her time either with Thorin or Kíli at night as they requested her. She was surprised when Fíli had not requested her company yet, but was grateful in a way to allow her to adjust between the other two. Kíli was all enthusiasm, exhausting her with the physicality he often demonstrated with her. Eager to try new things anytime they could, it was rare that they had any sort of slow build. She was not left wanting, that was for certain. With Thorin, however, he had no issues slowing the act down. However, his method often left her exhausted and panting with the need to find her release. While their practices were different, both of them left her thoroughly spent.

Though when she woke up those almost two weeks later, she thought she was dying for a moment. The amount of cramping in her abdomen had her turning her face into her pillow, moaning at the sensation. She clutched the down comforter covering her, forcing herself to breathe through it. When it didn't subside, she attempted to move and get up to find Ylva when she saw the blood. For a moment, panic gripped her. Thorin's words from their first night together came back to her about her cycle. 

"Gemal, are you all right?" Ylva asked. Sigrid hadn't heard her enter the room. She merely glanced at the bed, humming in understanding.

"I shall draw you a bath," Ylva said. "While you soak, I will arrange your supplies and have the sheets changed. I shall also inform their graces that you are unwell."

"I cannot inconvenience them," Sigrid said, falling back on her slave status.

"It is not," Ylva said, heading to the bathroom. "They would want you to rest. I can tell by looking at you how uncomfortable you are from how long it was suppressed." She disappeared into the bathroom and Sigrid could hear the water running. Her hand came up to rub at the headache that was starting to form. She had to admit she even felt slightly nauseous, but not enough to be sick. The scent of lavender and peppermint came to her as she sat there.

"Come," Ylva said as she came out of the bathroom. Taking the younger woman's hands, she pulled her up from the bed. Once in the bathroom, she helped Sigrid remove the blood-stained nightgown before helping her into the water. 

Sigrid sighed as she felt the lavender and peppermint start to permeate her senses and the warmth of the water soothing tight, sore muscles. The lavender had been added the day after her first night with Thorin, to help her rest and ease sore muscles then. She was thankful for the added peppermint in that instance.

"Just rest, Gemal," Ylva said. "I shall have the sheets handled and a clean nightgown ready for you once you are done. I'll have some light breakfast brought up, then you will get back into bed to rest."

"Ylva?" Sigrid called, shifting lowering in the tub to rest her head on the back of the lip of the tub.

"Aye, Gemal?" Ylva asked.

"Call me Sigrid." Her voice was soft, almost sleepy. She didn't see the soft smile that graced Ylva's features before she was leaving the room to make sure things were taken care of for Sigrid's comfort.

She must have fallen asleep in the water, because the next thing she remembered was Ylva rousing her and helping her out of the tub. She let the other woman pat her dry before assisting her with what she needed to keep the menstrual flow of blood from staining her clothes and sheets before Ylva was pulling her nightgown onto her body. She led her into the bedroom and straight to the bed.

Laying a tray across Sigrid's lap, Ylva insisted she eat the small breakfast she had brought her. She wasn't able to eat all of it, but she could tell something had been added to help her sleep and ease the discomfort. Yawning, she nodded to Ylva to take the tray. Once it was gone, Sigrid immediately curled onto her side, drawing a pillow close. Sleep claimed her pretty quickly after that.

## ලිංගික සංසර්ගය

"How does she fare?" Thorin questioned his sister without even looking up from the parchment he was going over.

"Ylva said that she is resting," Dís explained. "She is in pain, which was to be expected. She was given something for the pain and to help her sleep."

"But she is not sick?" Fíli asked. "And she's resting comfortably?"

Dís smiled softly at her son. "Aye, my lion," she said. "Ylva ensured that she took a warm bath to ease sore muscles. After making sure the bed was ready for her once more, she brought her something that would settle the nausea she felt and it had something that would help her sleep."

"Maybe we did too much," Kíli commented where he sat, toying with a dagger. "Maybe we made her do too much too soon."

"Nonsense, my wolf," Dís said resting a hand on his shoulder. "Óin even said it would be like this. Her cycle has been suppressed for so long by the Masters, that it was inevitable for her to go through this once she stopped taking their fertility brew."

Fíli's features darkened, his jaw tensing as he looked out of Thorin's office and over the expanse of the valley below where he could see Dale. "I wish we could take them out," he growled. "Just release the race of Men from all that they are forced to endure."

"Patience, sister-son," Thorin said. Setting his quill down, he rose. "The time for that will come. But we have things to prepare first. Having Sigrid here is a start."

"Has there been any word from Moria?" Kíli asked.

Thorin sighed, shaking his head. "None," he admitted. "Which concerns me unto itself. It is unlike Frerin to be silent so long, even if he were assisting in mining."

"If he did find the other Marked, could he just be indulging?" Kíli asked. "I mean neither of us were heard from in the first few days with Sigrid."

"He would've brought him back to Erebor first so as not to upset your mother," Thorin pointed out. "But even regular correspondence hasn't been answered. It is starting to concern me."

"What is to be done?" Dís asked.

"I've already done it," Thorin said. "Nori is on his way there now to gain what information he can. Quietly."

"You do not suspect Frerin would have succumbed, do you?" Dís asked softly, worried for her brother if he had grown sick as their grandfather had.

"Nay. He was always stronger than grandfather and father. Even me," Thorin said. "However, no one truly knows where Durin's Bane went after the battle with the Maiar. However, we also know that some dwarf clans have ambitions of being high lords that do not answer to the second prince. Nori will ensure that information gets back to us without raising suspicions if there is someone that is out to harm anyone of our family."

"Do you think they would try to harm us due to the prophecy as well?" Fíli wondered.

"It's not out of the realm of possibility," Thorin admitted. "There are those who would not wish to see the race of Men come back into their own as they once were."

"Wouldn't that put Sigrid, her father, and brother more in danger than us?" Kíli asked.

"We are the keys to bringing them back together," Thorin said. "And ensuring that the prophecy comes to pass." He looked at Kíli. "Speaking of the prophecy, any word from the Mirkwood?"

"None yet," Kíli said. "My normal contact was sent off on a mission with the prince. Until she returns, I must wait."

"As soon as you know anything..."

"I'll tell you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _One look sends a shiver_  
>  _Right down your spine_  
>  _His eyes will burn_  
>  _Right into mine_  
> 
> 
> Sigrid spends some time with Thorin, then finds out some things from Ylva. Including why Fíli hasn't asked her to bed yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise character reveal in this.

Sigrid never thought she would crave the touch of those she was marked to, but in the few weeks she had been with Thorin and Kíli she had learned to do so. Which meant that her forced isolation from being with them beyond being in the same room with either left her feeling very much in need of either of them in that moment. 

None of the heirs of Durin had left her mind even while she was dealing with her cycle, especially in that first horrendous week of pain and nausea. She had even awoken one day to find that Fíli was sitting against her headboard, her head in his lap as he stroked his fingers through her hair. Questioning him, he had simply smiled and told her to rest. His tender touch, she soon realized, was easing the headache throbbing behind her temples and eyes. The methodic stroking and the heat of his body lulled her back to sleep. She had been disappointed when she woke to find him gone, the only thing left behind was a delicate smelling lilac blossom on her pillow.

They had all left her little gifts like that, or made sure that new oils were brought to add to her bath water to help ease her sore body and allow her to relax. After that first week, she finally left her rooms to spend some time walking through the mountain. It still amazed her, and actually left her slightly uneasy, that people would show her respect. She was still having a hard time shaking the fact that she was technically a slave, despite all that Thorin or Kíli would say.

Fíli still left her perplexed. He had yet to request her company even prior to her isolation. Yet she had started to notice the smallest of gifts left for her, even before the lilac blossom after he had eased the pain in her head. If it wasn't for the gifts he left her, she was wondering if he had no interest in her. It confused her further when she caught him watching her and she could see the hunger in his eyes that she had so often seen in Thorin and Kíli's as well. Yet they had no qualms about asking for her. Why was Fíli? Why wasn't he requesting her as his uncle and brother did? Did he not want her? She would have to ask Ylva.

For tonight, Thorin had requested her company. She was eager to be in his arms once more. Upon entering his room, he had kissed her thoroughly, his touch quenching the need that had been growing uncomfortable over the past couple weeks of having not been with any of them. 

Taking his time, Thorin stripped her clothing off of her body, his own soon following. His big hands spanned her waist, the calloused fingertips trailing across her skin and leaving her wanting more. She could feel the length of him against her belly, hard and heavy. Her thighs were damp with need. She had stepped back, intending to tug him to the bed, but he stopped her.

Thorin smirked at the questioning look in Sigrid's eyes. He walked backwards, his erection bobbing as he moved. He sat in a plush chair, pulling her between his thighs. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the flat expanse of her belly. Her fingers slipped into his dark hair, gasping a bit as he blew across her pelvis, her folds slick with want. He looked up at her, his hands adjusting her legs until she straddled his thighs. Licking her lips, she realized his intent and it shot need straight through her body.

Hands cupping her ass, Thorin drew Sigrid closer. He lowered his head a little, his mouth pressing an open kiss to the top of her cleft, his tongue sneaking just past her folds to tease the top of her clit. Her nails briefly bit into the skin of his scalp when he did. He grinned against her skin, his hands shifting to her hips to pull her down.

Sigrid moved her hand between them, stroking his cock before holding it in place as he lowered her hips onto his length. As the head slipped past her folds, she released him and gripped his shoulders as pleasure immediately assaulted her senses. Her thighs quivered slightly as he slowly lowered her onto his length. As she felt their thighs touching as she now completely sat in his lap, her body filled to its very depths with him, she let her head fall back. Thorin's lips found her skin, his fingers dancing along her thighs to her ass. He gripped the mounds of flesh before he slowly began rocking her back and forth in his lap.

One of Sigrid's hands slipped from his hair to wrap around his shoulders, gripping him tightly as he started to move. Every movement brushed against that nub within that shot pleasure through her body. His pelvis ground against hers, teasing her clit with each motion. She tried to move her hips a bit faster, but Thorin kept the pace the same. His teeth scraped along her throat and the grip on her ass tightened, but he kept the pace the same.

His lips began traveling along her throat and collarbone, one hand releasing her ass to caress a full breast and lifting it to his questing lips. He pulled her nipple into his mouth, teasing the flesh with his tongue. His thrusts were still slow, but he shifted a bit, driving into her a bit harder just as his teeth bit into her flesh enough to sting but not hurt her badly. The sensation of his deep thrust in such an already deeply intimate position and the sting of his bite had her gasping, her nails digging into his skin once more. She unconsciously pulled his hair, gaining an aroused growl from him.

Gathering her to his chest, he buried his mouth to the column between her breasts and lifted her slightly of his lap to allow his hips to begin a brutal upward thrust into her. His cock was driving hard and fast into her, and each motion had Sigrid moaning louder and louder until her body broke free of the tenuous hold on her orgasm. She dug her nails even deeper into his skin, the flesh giving way beneath her bruising grip as her orgasm crashed into her body. Her inner walls clamped down onto Thorin's cock, protesting when he attempted to pull out only to plunge in once more. He kept up the pace, bringing her to peak once more before he thrust deeply, releasing his seed within her body as she trembled around him. 

Every chord of muscle in both of their bodies was taut as their release was had. Finally relaxing, Sigrid slumped against Thorin's chest, feeling utterly boneless as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her body still quivering with aftershocks, her inner walls still occasionally flexing around his cock. She didn't dare try to move out of his lap, even if she could get her legs to cooperate. Thorin was in no hurry either, his hands finally coming to stroke along her back and buttocks, massaging the flesh gently.

"I have missed you," he whispered, his voice so deep in her ear that it sounded incredibly seductive. Her body, already having been satiated, was starting to become aroused just from the sound.

"I have missed you too," she said in return. Lifting her head, she looked into his light blue eyes. Stroking her fingers along his cheek, she lowered her head and kissed him lazily. A soft gasp escaped as she shifted her hips, not expecting to feel his body start to recover and harden within her.

"It's going to be a long night, love," Thorin teased her, his eyes twinkling. Sigrid couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. It soon changed to a moan as Thorin proceeded to show her just how much he had missed her company.

## ලිංගික සංසර්ගය

Sigrid tapped her fingers against the chair she was sitting on. She had embroidery she had been working on in her lap, but she had zoned out on it. Ylva sat across from her, working on her own embroidery, but she had taken note of Sigrid's far off look. She remained silent, knowing the human woman would speak when ready.

It didn't take long.

"Ylva, may I ask you something?" Sigrid asked.

"Of course gem-- Sigrid," Ylva said, not looking up from her embroidery.

"Does Prince Fíli not want me?" she asked.

Ylva had to pause, glancing up at Sigrid, her eyebrow arched. Tilting her head, she studied the woman. "Why do you ask that?" she finally asked.

"He has not requested my company once," Sigrid said. "I have been with Thorin and Kíli, but Fíli has yet to request me for himself."

Ylva had to smirk a bit, looking down at her embroidery. She sewed a few more times before speaking. "He wants you very much, I would say," Ylva said.

"What?" Sigrid questioned.

"Sigrid, you still view yourself as nothing more than a slave," Ylva explained to her. "Prince Fíli knows this. Despite the pleasures and affections you have found with the King and Prince Kíli, you are still struggling to shed that slave moniker. Prince Fíli wants you to want him."

Sigrid's forehead puckered. "I..." she couldn't fully deny Ylva's words. She very much enjoyed and craved her time with Thorin and Kíli, but there was still that worry that they would tire of her and she would be tossed aside. Afterall, she was simply a slave. Would they not eventually have to marry and produce heirs?

"You cannot deny that this is true," Ylva said. "That you still see yourself as beneath them because of how you were born."

"So I am to do... what then?" Sigrid asked. "I don't know how to not think that."

"You have started to, in some ways," Ylva said. "You accept their gifts, particularly Fíli's. While you question why he has not requested you because of your slave status, you have taken note that he hasn't and it seems to bother you. Do you want him?"

Sigrid opened her mouth, but found her cheeks were starting to burn with a blush. She fidgeted with her embroidery. "He is quite handsome," she admitted quietly.

"Do you want him?" Ylva asked.

"I..." Sigrid licked her lips, thinking of Thorin and Kíli, how much she wanted them. How her thoughts had started filling with Fíli more and wondered what his lovemaking was like. How often when she was sleeping alone that her dreams had been filled with him and wishing her body was filled with him. 

"Yes. I do," Sigrid finally whispered.

"His gifts are his way of romancing you," Ylva said. "Thorin has never had issue requesting pleasures from an interested female. Experience tends to do that. Neither prince are inexperienced, but they are younger. Kíli is all eagerness and enthusiasm. Fíli is the romantic."

Sigrid arched a brow at Ylva. "You speak as if you know from experience," she said. She was unable to hide the jealousy in her tone.

Ylva smirked, hearing the jealousy. Taking a more familiar tone created the exact reaction she wanted to see from the girl. "Not for the reasons you think," she said. "My father is one of Thorin's most trusted advisors. And as such makes me cousins to the royal line."

Sigrid's eyes widened. "Wh... who is your father?" she whispered.

"Master Balin," Ylva said. "Which makes Captain Dwalin my uncle."

"Oh Valar," Sigrid groaned, burying her face in her hands. Ylva had to laugh at her reaction.

"Do not fret," Ylva said. "I do not know if you have realized it yet, as you haven't had a chance to meet her once more, but the dwarrowdam that greeted you upon your arrival at the mountain was the Princess Dís."

" ** _What_**?!" Sigrid squeaked.

"You are very important to the line of Durin, Sigrid," Ylva said. "You keep thinking you are nothing but a slave, but you are very important. It is why her highness met you when you arrived, why my cousin assigned me to be your handmaid. They want only the best for you and therefore they will only trust those closest to them with your well being."

"I don't understand why," Sigrid said, slumping in her chair.

"It will be explained, but for now they have wanted your focus to be on settling in here and realizing they have meant what they said about you not being a slave and that they would never ask of you what you are not willing to give," Ylva said. "As for Fíli, his way of ensuring you realize that is by being romantic. Leaving you gifts, letting you set the pace. If you want to be in his bed finally, you have to make that first move. Only then will he know that it is what you truly want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this, Ylva was never going to be connected to anyone, she was strictly a handmaid. Suddenly when in the middle of writing this, the muses decided that she was going to not only be a cousin to the royal line, but she would be one by being the daughter of Balin and the niece of Dwalin. So there you go.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I need help believing_   
>  _You're with me tonight_   
>  _My wildest dreamings_   
>  _Could not foresee_   
>  _Lying beside you_   
>  _With you wanting me_
> 
>  
> 
> Sigrid has her eyes opened in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been dealing with a horrible case of writer's block. Sometimes I deal with writer's block in only one fandom and others come easily. This is one of those that is affecting all of my writing. It really sucks, but I was finally able to get this chapter written.

Sigrid had been watching Fíli more since her talk with Ylva. It wasn't that she was distracted when spending time with Thorin or Kíli when they wanted her, but she certainly watched Fíli's interactions. She saw his looks more now, the gifts he left even more so. Yet he still made no move. Was it her that really needed to make the move?

But how? How was she going to even broach the subject with him?

Tonight, she had been invited to dine with the Durins, including the Princess, whom she hadn't met formally yet. She recognized her immediately. While she knew Dís had been the one to greet her first upon her arrival, thanks to Ylva telling her, it still didn't fully register until she saw the dwarrowdam. She blushed as she remembered how she had acted when she first arrived at the mountain. She still had reservations at times, but her attitude was much different now than it was that day.

Now she sat across from Fíli, Kíli to his left, with Thorin and Dís at either end of the table. Her eyes kept drifting to the blonde prince, wishing she had the ability to read thoughts. Every time he glanced at her, it was with warmth, but a hint of something more. She would almost think it need or lust, but she wasn't quite accustomed to reading such emotions on faces.

"Uncle, I have received word from the Mirkwood," Kíli said. "My contact will be returning in a few days."

Sigrid lifted her head to look at Kíli with a puzzled look. "The Mirkwood?" She turned her attention to Thorin. "I thought... I thought your peoples did not speak to those from the Mirkwood? It is no secret that you despise one another."

Thorin gave his nephew a long look before swallowing his mouthful of food. Wiping his lips with his napkin, he redirected his gaze to Sigrid. "Despise is a harsh term," he said. "But you are correct in that we rarely speak, unless necessary."

"Is... is there a necessity?" Sigrid asked. She blanched a little before bowing her head. "Forgive me, I should not be asking such things."

"Sigrid," Thorin said, his voice soft as he spoke to her. He reached over to lift her chin, giving her a soft smile. "You are allowed to ask us whatever you wish."

"I... I am?" Sigrid asked.

"Of course," Fíli said. "We hold nothing back from you."

"Then... then why are you...?" Sigrid still hesitated to ask why they were in contact with the Mirkwood.

Thorin glanced at Kíli again before looking at Sigrid. "To see how your brother fares and to find out who he is bound to," he finally said.

"But... why?" Sigrid asked, confusion slipping into her eyes. "I don't understand..."

"It's complicated," Thorin said. "I think it best if--."

"Fíli just said you would hold nothing back from me!" Sigrid protested then bit her lip at her outburst.

"And we won't," Dís interjected. She rose and walked over resting her hands on Sigrid's shoulders. "It's a long story, one that is going to be complicated to explain. Thorin does not mean to keep you in the dark, but we also do not want to get your hopes up until we know more."

"Know more of what?" Sigrid asked.

"We are looking for your father," Thorin finally said. "In addition to finding out exactly where your brother is, we are also trying to find your father. And your sister."

Sigrid started to tremble. "Wh... why?" she whispered.

"As Dís said, it's a long story," Thorin said. He reached over to stroke Sigrid's hand. "One we _will_ explain further, but we are still figuring it all out ourselves and right now there are more questions than answers. Answers I want to have so that I can give them to you when you ask the same questions, as I am sure you will. We are not purposely keeping you in the dark. We just do not have all the information necessary just yet. I was hoping to have more--." He looked pointedly at Kíli before continuing. "Information before you were told in any capacity."

Sigrid glanced at Kíli, noticing him blush and duck his head. She set her napkin down, her appetite suddenly gone. "I... I am no longer hungry," she said. "May I go and get some air?"

"Of course," Thorin said. "You are free to come and go as you well know."

Sigrid glanced at Dís to make sure she wasn't behind her still before pushing her chair back and rising. She started for the door when Kíli spoke.

"Sigrid?" She paused to look at him. "I'm sorry. Uncle's right, he should've had more information. I am sorry for upsetting you." His look was full of nothing but sincerity and remorse. Sigrid tried to smile a bit to let him know it was all right, but she was shaken. She nodded to him before leaving the sitting room.

"That could have gone better," Thorin quipped once she was gone.

"Excuse me," Fíli said, putting his napkin down and rising. He lightly punched his brother's shoulder as he followed Sigrid's retreating form. He had to ask a few of the dwarrows where she went, realizing how fast she could be. They had indicated they saw the gemal heading back to her suite.

Just as Fíli was approaching her suite, he saw Ylva exiting. She smiled at her cousin, tilting her head to the door and leaving it ajar. His lips quirked in thanks as she left and he slipped into the room. He looked around a moment, finally seeing Sigrid standing on the balcony. She had loosened her hair, allowing the honey-colored locks to lay against her back and the breeze to ruffle the tresses as she stood outside. 

He walked just loud enough to alert her to his presence, but leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossing over his barrel chest as he watched her. He said nothing, waiting for her to speak if she wanted to.

"I don't understand you," Sigrid finally said. When he said nothing, she turned to see that he had one eyebrow quirked towards his hairline.

"You leave me gifts," she said. "You watch every one of my movements. Now you come to my suite to obviously check on me, yet you do not want me."

Fíli couldn't help but blink at that declaration. "What makes you think that?" he asked her.

"You watch me, but you don't touch me. You have access to me, yet you never request me," she said. "Not once since I got here."

Fíli pushed off the doorframe and walked towards her. Sigrid turned completely to face him. He saw the column of her throat work as she swallowed, almost a gulp as if she was nervous she had pushed too much and would be punished. The very reason why he hadn't asked for her was because he wanted her to see she wasn't a slave. She was coming a long way, but she still had that hint of fear at times.

Sigrid wasn't sure what to think or how to react when Fíli stepped closer. Nor did she know how to react when he braced his hands on either side of her against the balcony, trapping her within his arms. A shot of fear rippled up her spine, but she knew that if she gave any indication she wanted to escape, he'd let her go. 

"Close your eyes," he commanded softly. Her eyes searched his until that eyebrow arched towards his hairline once more. "Close. Your. Eyes." She swallowed again, but let her eyelids slowly lower until she saw nothing.

Sigrid jumped slightly when she felt Fíli lean in a bit, her breasts pressing very lightly to his broad chest. Her breath caught as she felt his own against the skin of her jawline. She could feel the heat coming off him, practically feel the energy pulsating from his body. He said nothing, moving just enough to breathe against her skin, moving from her jaw to her neck and collarbone, along her shoulder, and back again. A soft gasp escaped Sigrid when he pressed his body against hers more and she could _feel_ the very hard length of him against her. Her heart thundered against her chest and she knew he had to feel it with her breasts crushed against his own chest. With how close his lips were to the pulse at the base of her jaw.

"I want you," he whispered against her ear, his lips brushing against the skin there. She felt his lips shift into a grin as her body shivered from the feeling.

Before Sigrid could respond, his lips were on hers. They were soft, yet firm, massaging against her lips before the tip of his tongue was both asking for and demanding entrance to her mouth. As soon as her lips parted, his tongue was moving past them to tangle with hers. He was thorough in his kiss, giving and taking in such a manner that she was starting to feel boneless. She wanted to feel those lips, that tongue between her thighs in that moment. She wanted to tangle her fingers in his long golden locks as she lifted her hips to his mouth, her feet pushing her body closer to him as she moaned out her pleasure until she had to demand he give her more of him.

She hadn't even realized she had moved her fingers to grip the fabric of his tunic until his arms were no longer on either side of her and he was curling his fingers around her hands, his lips easing back from hers. It took her a moment to open her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to kiss her further. His eyes were a deeper blue, the pupils dilated. She could see him struggling, for what she wasn't certain. Not until he spoke.

"But I want you to want me," he whispered. "I want you to demand I take you, because you can't stand it anymore that you must have my hands and my tongue on you. My cock inside of your body." He lifted one of her hands, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her palm, his eyes never leaving hers.

"On that day, my sweet Sigrid, then I will take you to my bed and show you further just how much I want you."

With a self-control that Sigrid never could have shown in that moment, Fíli stepped back from her and turned to leave the balcony. The loss of his heat and his touch was still registering in Sigrid's mind, even as she heard the soft click of the door separating their suites sounded from inside as he disappeared from her room to his.

Brushing her fingers along her kiss-swollen lips, a slow smile started to form. Oh, she wanted him. She had suspected as much since asking Ylva why he hadn't asked for her, even prior to that. Now she was absolutely sure of it and she had plans to make.

## ලිංගික සංසර්ගය

Dís knocked on the doorframe that led into Thorin’s office, noting his hand waved to beseech her to enter. She walked into the dimly lit room, seeing the brandy decanter nearby. She could see a snifter in his hand, though it didn’t look like he had much of the contents. Unless it was one of many so far.

“I’ve only had one,” Thorin said, apparently reading her mind.

“You seemed far too troubled,” Dís said. “There’s something more involved than just being annoyed at Kíli for what he said at dinner.”

Thorin sighed, leaning his head back against the back of his chair. “I know it’s because he’s not there yet, but I am getting anxious to hear from Nori or hoping to hear something soon from Frerin,” he said. “The less I hear the more concerned I get and the more questions I have. Especially now with Sigrid with us.”

“We’ll get answers, Thorin,” Dís said. “One way or another. We aren’t going to just let this go, especially not without knowing what has happened to our brother or knowing Sigrid’s family is out there.”

“There’s too much at stake,” Thorin says. “Not just for us, but for Sigrid and the race of Men as a whole.”

Dís rested a hand on her brother’s shoulder, leaning down to drop a kiss on top of his head before taking her leave of him. Thorin said nothing, not even really taking a sip from the snifter in his hand. Worry gnawed at his belly the longer time passed not hearing anything from Moria. He hoped that the sense of dread he felt meant nothing and that he was simply worrying for no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the scene between Fíli and Sigrid comes from this scene in "The Wedding Date" which is like one of my favorite scenes in the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDHNljz5xzo>


End file.
